An Unusual Bounty
by Yatzstar
Summary: AU where Order 66 never happened but the Jedi went into hiding from the Emperor. Set 3 years before ANH. When Boba Fett is commissioned to seek out a young Jedi Master, he gets more than he bargained for. She is annoyingly happy and kind, and is hardly swayed by him. Can he survive with her when they crash land on Naboo? Rated T for mild violence scenes. Criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is pretty bad for a prologue, but it will get better!**

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Grand Moff Tarkin said as the visitor entered the _Executor_.

The visitor only nodded in consent.

"Come, we will discuss why you have been summoned here."

The Grand Moff went over to a computer and began pushing various buttons. "We need you to track down a Jedi Master."

The visitor stared at the picture Tarkin had pulled up. "Isn't she a bit young for a Jedi Master?"

Tarkin nodded. "Possibly the youngest in the galaxy. All we know is that she excelled in her training and passed the Trials early. A couple of years ago her first Padawan finished it's training."

"How is she valuable?"

"Ever since the Jedi went into hiding, the Emperor has been fruitlessly searching for them. We shall force her to give their location away."

"Why her?"

Tarkin smiled coldly. "Young wills are easier to break. But I warn you, her ways with the Force are powerful. She could possibly use it against you."

"All Jedi deserve to die." The visitor said bluntly.

"She will, in due time. However, she must be brought here unharmed."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Reviews and criticism appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kura Sai is based off of me in personality and appearance, except she is slightly older :D More of her personality will be revealed in Chapter 3.**

The Jedi had inhabited the Outer Rim planets for years.

They had spread out over Tatooine, Bespin, and Cholganna, staying hidden from the natives of the planets the inhabited, creating Jedi Temples from the natural resources provided, remaining hidden the Galactic Empire.

Kura Sai did not know why exactly they had to stay hidden, but she had heard that a long time ago, when she was very young, something bad had happened with a couple of Jedi, forcing them to stay hidden.

She had figured that it was best not to ask.

Her day started out normal, as she figured it would end normal.

Boy, was she wrong.

The Jedi Temple on Cholganna had been constructed of wood, being well camouflaged by leaves and vines.

Per the usual, Kura rose bright and early, long before any of the other Jedi would be about. She stepped out of her living quarters, her long, messy blonde hair landing in her face as she tripped over her voluminous Jedi robe. Being small for age nineteen, it could not be helped as a good portion of it trailed around her feet.

She gazed around the hallway of silent doors. Nobody else was up. Her friend Ahsoka _always_ slept late.

She skipped down a few corridors, tripping over her robe several times, but finally managing to reach the front door of the Jedi Temple without injury. Opening the door, she stepped into the morning.

Morning was one of the few times Kura could relax. The dawn was just breaking through the thickly wooded forest, laying emerald patterns over the ground.

The young Master ventured to her favorite place in the forest: a small glade where an abundance of different flowers grew, giving off a strong fragrance. Often she sat in meditation among the blooms, until the telltale call echoed through the trees:

"Kura! You're going to miss breakfast!"

The girl's eyes snapped open. "I'm coming!" She rose hurriedly, tripped, and ran off toward the temple.

Space was cold and quiet, the silence only being broken by the hum of a spaceship.

The _Slave I_.

The sight of the ship itself struck fear into the hearts off all who saw it. But even more intimidating was it's owner, Boba Fett.

He was notorious for his ceaseless tracking. No bounty stood a chance against his cruelty.

Currently, he was pulling up all the information he could find on Kura Sai. It wasn't much to go on, but it was something.

Name: Kura Sai

Age: 19

Height: Four feet, twelve inches

Weight: 80 lbs.

Homeworld: Unknown

Species: Human

Fett stared at the readings and smiled sourly. This girl wouldn't be any different than any of the others. Scared out of their wits and submissive.

He didn't know just how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for wait! I was on vacation for a week!**

* * *

When Kura made it back to the temple, Ahsoka stood waiting for her.

"You're late." The togruta said.

Kura had known her for many years. She too had become a Jedi Master, long before she had. Her lekku had grown out long down her chest and back, and she had grown far taller than Kura.

"I am not!" Kura retorted, making a face.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

This was what Kura was known for. Despite almost being a woman, she still acted like a child in personality.

Just then, a blue twi'lek stuck her head out the door. "Are you two coming? The food's getting cold!"

"You see?" Ahsoka said.

"You made us late!" Kura argued as they walked inside.

"Yeah, well you—."

Before Ahsoka could finish her retort, the two were swarmed by a large crowd of Padawan learners.

"Master Kura!" they cried. "We're gonna get our lightsabers today!"

"Ooh, yay!" Kura jumped up and down in excitement. "I'll have to be there! I know you all have been waiting a very long time!"

"A word of caution," a voice said behind them. "Be careful how you use them. The day Kura got hers, she almost took my head off."

All the Padawans and Ahsoka laughed.

Kura crossed her arms. "Gimmee a break, Kit! That never happened!"

The nautolan smiled his famous smile. "Yeah, it did."

"As I recall…" Ahsoka said. "A little girl ran down the corridor yelling: 'I got my wightsabew! I got my wightsabew!' with a certain Jedi with singed lekku chasing after her!"

Kura made a face. "Maybe it did happen, but I could say the same for you… Little 'Soka."

"Oh boy." The blue twi'lek, Aayla Secura, muttered.

The togruta stared down at the smaller girl. "Nobody calls me that!"

"Plo Koon still does!"

"Well… he's allowed too! But you—."

"Uh, guys." Aayla cut in. "Food's getting cold while you two are standing here arguing about nicknames!"

"Whatever." Ahsoka muttered.

**A/N: I'm not familiar with planetary food, so I'm going with fruits and veggies. :)**

"Ahsoka, is that the last lemon slice?"

The togruta looked up from her fruit salad. "Maybe…"

The dining hall of the Cholganna base was alive and bustling with Jedi getting their breakfast, with Padawans running up and down between the tables, ripping an unwary Jedi every now and then.

Kura Sai plopped her fruit-laden plate down on the opposite side of the table. "Aw man!"

Ahsoka speared the yellow slice and handed it over. "Here. I don't know how you can stand those sour things. They make my mouth feel like it's inside-out."

Kura sat down and grabbed the lemon. "Thanks! Wanna come with me later to get more of these?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Hey, beats doing nothing."

Kura smiled as another group of Padawans tore past, nearly ramming into another Jedi.

"We'll be back soon." Ahsoka was telling Kit Fisto.

"Very well." He consented. "Be careful."

"Fine." She said as the pair went into the forest.

Ahsoka carried a basket to store the lemons in, as well as lightsabers to slice them down with.

After tripping several times, Kura finally hitched up her Jedi robe as she skipped along.

The forest was ripe with all sorts of fruits, but the lemons only grew in one certain portion of the forest.

The late morning was hot and humid, the ground soft and muddy from the frequent rain. The heat got to the point where Ahsoka removed her Jedi robe and stuffed it in the basket. Her garb below the robe consisted of a tunic and pants made to fit hot weather.

After what seemed an eternity, they finally reached the lemon patch. The sour fruit dangled high off of the branches in abundance.

The two rested briefly in the shade after their hot walk before they began their task.

Ahsoka activated her twin green lightsabers. "Ready?"

Kura snatched up the basket. "You betcha!"

Using the Force, Ahsoka jumped high into the air, and began snicking the lemons off the branches. Down below, Kura ran about with the basket, catching the fruit as they fell.

The procedure went on for some time, until suddenly, Ahsoka stopped.

"Ow!" Kura yelped as a lemon donked her on the head.

"Shhh!" Ahsoka silenced.

"What is it?" Kura whispered.

"Do you feel that?"

Kura reached out with the Force. "Yes… I feel it. Something big is approaching… Fast."

The two Jedi stood stock still in the lemon grove, listening. The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves. Ahsoka stood at defense with her lightsabers.

At first, there was nothing, then another sound was heard. Light at first, but it grew louder.

Badum, badum, _badum, badum, badum, BADUM, BADUM, BADUUM_!

A full grown Nexu exploded from the trees with a wild screech, landing in the clearing, separating the Jedi on either side.

The feline-like creature growled, then roared again.

Ahsoka flew at the Nexu, while Kura fumbled inside her robe for her lightsaber.

The togruta and the Nexu clashed in midair, Ahsoka using her specific backhanded fighting style. They fell back, then the Nexu leapt at Ahsoka again, but the Jedi retreated swiftly.

Kura finally grabbed hold of her lightsaber and drew it, the yellow blade extending in a flash.

"Yo, beefhead!" she yelled.

_Rur?_ The Nexu turned to her.

Kuura advanced on the creature, as Ahsoka did the same from behind.

The Nexu looked between the warriors, seemingly trapped. Then, it moved like lightning.

Using on viciously-clawed paw, the creature turned on Ahsoka catching her off guard, and lashed out at her, sending her flying backwards. The togruta slammed against a tree with a sickening thud, and slid to the ground limply.

"AHSOKA!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Boba will be in next chapter! Reviews please! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FalconYT1300 Does that mean you like the story? :D**

**Yay! Cliffhanger concluded...**

* * *

Kura turned to the Nexu, who had lost interest in Ahsoka's still form.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "HOW _DARE _YOU!"

The Nexu roared and leaped, slashing with its mighty paws. Suddenly, Kura was not there. Moving quick, she sped behind the predator.

The Nexu skidded on the ground and turned, looking slightly disoriented at this sudden change of pace.

Kura ran at the Nexu again, swinging her saber in a yellow arc.

The Nexu roared in pain as the blade sliced a wound in its shoulder. Then it turned to the Jedi, who was now behind it, and clashed with her again.

Far above the duel on a high rock ledge, Boba Fett watched the girl strike again and again at the Nexu.

It hadn't taken him but a day to track her down on the forest-laden planet. He had been searching for her through the trees when echoing screams alerted him of his quarry.

_Impressive_, he admitted as he watched the small girl take on the larger beast. Her blade flashed in a yellow blur again and again, smashing against the Nexu's claws as they battled in between the trees.

He figured he would wait until the battle was finished.

Finally, the Nexu failed to parry.

Kura sliced her blade across the Nexu's neck, and it fell to the ground, dead.

Disregarding the body, she jumped over it and ran to Ahsoka, who still lay where she had fallen. Using the Force, she reached out, and to her relief, felt life.

She stood up and reached out again, this time to the Jedi base, hoping to receive help from the Jedi. There was no way she could carry Ahsoka all the way back.

Satisfied that her call had been heard, she turned back to the unconscious togruta to inspect her. Her red-ish skin was now a paler tone. Her left arm had taken some deep scratches from the Nexu's claws, and her lekku had a very noticeable bruise from where she had hit the tree.

Kura laid the Jedi's cloak over top of her as she waited for help to arrive.

Aayla Secura paused mid-lightsaber swing as she sparred with Kit Fisto.

Kit took advantage of the hesitation and knocked the sword out of her hands. "You are slowing down in your old age, Aayla."

"I'm only in my thirties Kit! So are you. Now hush up? You feel that?"

"Kura's in trouble!"

Kura straightened up as she heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Kit and Aayla ran from the trees.

Aayla gasped at the site that greeted her. "What..?"

Kura leapt up, waving her arms, and almost falling on her face again. "Please! You gotta help Ahsoka! A Nexu attacked, and…"

Kit knelt and inspected the still-unconscious Ahsoka. "This looks like one strong Nexu. Aayla, will you help me carry her? Kura, you keep a sharp lookout. We don't need any more attacks."

Boba mentally cursed to himself.

He had been on his way to nab the girl while nobody else was about, but then two more Jedi had showed up. One small Jedi he could handle. Three, not likely.

He'd just have to wait longer.

Ahsoka woke with a start. "Nexu! Lightsabers! Lemons? KURA…!"

"Yay! You're awake!" the response came.

Ahsoka found herself in the Jedi Base Infirmary, lying on a bed. To one side stood Kit and Kura. Her head hurt immensely, and her left arm felt stiff.

"She will be fine." A medical droid reported. "Her arm will heal in a matter of days. However, she must rest now."

"What 'appened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, after you got slapped, I owned the Nexu! Oh, I picked up these!" She reached down the neck of her robe and pulled out two lightsabers. "Grabbed these for you!"

"Oh, my lightsabers! Thank you! Did you get the lemons?"

"Yeah, I grabbed the stupid lemons while being attacked." Kura replied sarcastically.

"Well, we should leave." Kit said. "You need your rest."

"I'll visit you later!" Kura called as the door to the Infirmary closed, then she turned to Kit. "Are you still doing the Padawan lightsaber initiation?"

The nautolan nodded. "Yes. I moved it to later this afternoon after what happened."

"Well, I'm going out to meditate. I need to clear my mind."

"Be careful. And I MEAN it.

Kura sat amongst the many flowers, clearing her mind. The sun glinted emerald through the trees as they swayed in a breeze. The forest seemed serene enough.

Kura sensed somebody approaching. She figured it was a Jedi. Too late, she turned and saw a man in Mandalorian armor towering over her, then the world went black.

Fett dropped the rock he had used and slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Surprisingly light.

"Kura! Kuurraaaa!" Ahsoka called again into the dark forest. She had called over one-hundred times, but there had been no response, except crickets.

"What are you doing?" Aayla had come to the door.

"I'm calling for Kura." Ahsoka said. "I know she went out to meditate, and I supposed she had fallen asleep, like she sometimes does, but I've called over and over again, and there has been no response!"

"Kit!" Aayla yelled back down the hallway.

"What?" came the faint reply.

"Did Kura come to the lightsaber initiation?"

Kit appeared in the corridor. "No, she didn't. I didn't expect her to show up."

Ahsoka shook her head. "She never misses these things."

Aayla groaned as they ran into the forest. "What next?"

At that moment, the _Slave I_ took off from Chalgonna, with Kura on board.

* * *

**A/N: But to be concluded with another one! Now the real fun begins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guest, I am matching Kura's proportions to my own, despite the fact that I am not quite 19 yet. I am only estimated to reach about five feet, and I don't weigh a lot, but I am perfectly healthy.**

* * *

Boba Fett slammed and locked the door to the prisoner cage onboard the _Slave I._ He looked down at the lightsaber he had found near the girl.

It was fashioned to be light and quick, as her fighting style proved.

Boba stuffed it in his side pouch. He'd have to keep a close eye on it. She was a Jedi, after all.

Kit Fisto sighed as the last probe droid. "It has been confirmed. She is nowhere on this planet."

"Well, who could've taken her?" Aayla asked. "She didn't fly herself. All the starships are still present and accounted for in the hangars."

"Probably a bounty hunter." Kit said. "Most like working under Darth Vader's orders. They have been looking for the Jedi for a long time. I have gotten permission from Obi-Wan to start searching for her, along with two other Jedi. We don't want to alert the Emperor of our presence, if possible."

"I'll go!" Ahsoka volunteered.

"Ahsoka, you haven't even begun to heal!" Aayla protested. "You are not fit t—"

"I don't care! I'm going to help look for her, no matter what you say!"

Kit held up his hands in submission. "Fine, fine. You can come. Aayla, would you like to accompany us as the third?"

"Sure."

"I'll have the droids prepare the ship."

Kura came awake slowly. She found herself staring at a metal ceiling.

_Where am I? This is not the Jedi base._

She sat up and took stock of her surroundings.

She was sitting in a small room, which appeared to be like a holding cell. She was sitting on a metal bench, and all the walls were made of the same type of stuff. The side opposite the bench was open, though thickly covered by metal bars. A steady hum in the background indicated that she was aboard a spacecraft of some sort.

Undoing the first clasp of her robe, she checked to see if her lightsaber was there, which, of course, it wasn't.

Sighing, she settled down on the hard bench again, her head throbbing from where she had been hit.

Finally, after what seemed ages, Kura heard footsteps approaching.

A man appeared; the same man in Mandalorian armor that had knocked her out in the first place.

She stood up as he unlocked the door. "You know, knocking people on the head is probably not the best way to say hello."

He did not respond to this, but said: "You are to come with me." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed her arm in a rock-hard grip and hauled her out.

She had to trot to keep up with his long strides, otherwise she would practically be pulled along by him. She took advantage of this time to get a good look at him.

Every part of him was obscured with the armor, so personal features was out of the question, but judging by his vice-like grip, he worked out a lot. He towered nearly nine inches over her head.

"What's happening?" she asked as she grabbed her robe to keep from tripping.

"We're passing over Geonosis." The man said. They have been increasingly hostile over the past years. I need you upfront just in case something happens."

"Are you gonna bonk me on the head with a rock again?"

"Maybe."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully.

_Strange_, Fett thought. _She doesn't seem at all afraid. Just… happy._

When they reached the cockpit, Fett shoved her into a chair. "Sit, and DO NOT touch anything."

"Woah…" Kura breathed as she looked at Geonosis. "It's so big!"

"And be quiet!" Boba growled as he tried to concentrate on the surrounding area.

"But, there are some—"

"I said be QUIET."

"I'm just saying, there's some spaceships approaching, and they don't look very friendly…"

Boba turned to see where she was pointing. Sure enough, three ARC-170 starfighters were approaching from the direction of Geonosis.

"Get down!" Boba commanded.

"Okay!" Kura crouched down below the control panels as the _Slave I_ picked up speed.

The ARC-170 starfighters opened fire on the bounty hunters ship as they dodged between the asteroids surrounding the desolate planet.

"Ack!" Kura yelped as Boba made a sharp turn to the right, throwing her off her feet.

_BOOM._

"What was that?"

Boba cursed. "The main transmission has been hit! I have one chance to make the jump to hyperspace…"

He pulled a series of levers and switches, and set the ship for lightspeed.

Kura, who had just gotten up, wobbled and fell over again as they entered hyperspace.

When they left hyperspace, a planet appeared in front of them. It resembled Chalgonna, with clouds and a green surface.

Kura climbed back into the chair before she could fall over again at their fast and unstoppable descent. "What planet is that?"

"Naboo."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Naboo!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Naboo?!" Kura yelped. "Isn't this place full of sharp, pointy rocks?"

"Will you shut up?" Boba growled as they descended through the clouds. Their fall was becoming faster and faster. He tried to slow them up, but to no avail.

"Brace yourself!" He yelled as the trees grew nearer.

_CRUNCH._

The ship crashed into the forest, sending both occupants head over heels. The ship landed with a jaw rattling jolt on the ground.

"Ow…" Kura moaned as she pried herself off the window. "Mister, are you alright?"

Fett was already up and about, collecting various things and stuffing them into a bag. "I'm fine. Now, we need to get out of here." He stiffened as a hand clutched his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I might be… a little afraid of the dark." Kura mumbled.

He shook her off. "Darkness can't do anything to you."

It was true that the spaceship was rather dark. They had landed in such a way that the windows were facing the ground, letting very little light through.

"How do we get out of here?" Kura said quietly.

"There's an escape hatch." Boba said, feeling about on the ceiling. "Right about… here." He opened the hatch, and light poured in, along with humid air.

Kura jumped, attempting to reach the opening, but fell miserably short. "I'm too small." She said in annoyance.

Boba sighed. How many more problems could she cause? He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She said in protest.

Ignoring this, Boba climbed out onto the exterior of the ship, dumping Kura to the ground.

"Ow!" she grumbled, brushing her robe off. "Would it kill you to set me down _gently_?" She quickly lost interest in this when she saw the environment.

Naboo did resemble Chalgonna in many ways. It was a somewhat swampy area, with tall trees and thick bushes. However, more rocks were in evidence.

Boba grabbed her arms and forced them behind her. Since the long robe sleeves, obscured her hands, he took a guess at where her wrists were and lashed the rope around them, connecting the other end around his middle.

"Tight." Kura muttered as Boba pulled her along. "Oh well! Where are we going?" she asked as Boba pulled her along.

"The nearest city." He said.

"How far away is that?"

"Several days."

"Awesome! I've never slept in the woods before!"

Boba rolled his eyes under the helmet. Would nothing shut her up? He was starting to wish Tarkin had given him a heads up on her personality.

It was already late afternoon when they struck out, so they didn't have to walk more than four hours before evening fell. They stopped at the edge of a small pond.

Boba knelt at the edge of the water to fill the canteen. Behind him, he heard Kura bouyncing around, inspecting everything.

_She is one strange person_, Boba thought. _She is a Jedi Master, but yet, she does not act like one at all. She is not at all composed. Why hasn't she used any Force powers on me yet._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her kneeling next to him.

"Aw man… How do I do this…" she mumbled, her hands still tied behind her back. She bent down and submerged her head in the water.

Alarmed, Boba jerked on the rope, pulling her head out. "What are you doing?"

Kura attempted to blow her now-wet hair out of her face. "Getting a drink! What's it look like I'm doing? There's no other way, when I have no hands!"

_Definitely not like a Jedi._

Boba had tied Kura to a tree, allowing a small lead of rope. She had sat with her back to him for a while now, remaining, to his surprise, silent.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Becoming one with the apple." She said, not turning around.

In all his years as a bounty hunter, that was the strangest sentence Boba had ever heard.

"What?"

"I'm using the Force to get those apples." She said pointing to the green fruit high on a limb.

Boba watched as two of the apples snapped off the branch, floating down towards them. Kura caught one in her mouth, while the other levitated over to the bounty hunter.

He grabbed the apple. "What is this for?"

"I' fa you." Kura said through her apple. "Ta eet!"

"Is it poisonous?"

"NO." she said, setting her apple on the ground. "It's an apple! Plain and simple!"

"I don't need this." Boba said, setting the fruit on the ground.

"Well, okay." She said, taking another bite of hers.

Boba removed his helmet.

Kura had fallen asleep, lying on the ground, completely submerged in her oversized Jedi robe.

He looked down at the apple she had given him. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to eat it. Satisfied that she was sleep by the slow, steady breathing, he started eating, staring up at Naboo's night sky.

* * *

**I know, not as exciting, but the next chapter will be!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Boba awoke to the sun filtering through the trees. He rolled over, seeing Kurs was still asleep.

He rose and jammed his helmet on, then walked over to her sleeping form. "Hey, get up."

She rolled over. "Five more minutes, Ahsoka."

He kicked her in the back. "I said, get up!"

She stumbled to her feet, momentarily disoriented. "What the… Oh, it's only you."

Boba started to untie the rope that bound her to the tree. "We're going."

"Okay." Kura said, stumbling over her robe. "I really can't feel my hands though."

"That's what happens when you've had a rope about your wrists for so long." Boba said. "It cuts off the circulation of blood."

As they left, Kura paused. She thought she heard something move in the area of the bushes. She shrugged. Probably nothing.

"What's your name?"

"Huh? Boba answered, jerked from his thoughts.

"Your name." Kura repeated. "I haven't learned your name yet."

"Fett." He said. "Boba Fett."

"I've heard of you. You're a bounty hunter. Who commissioned you to find me?"

"Grand Moff Tarkin onboard the ship _Executor_."

"He and the Emperor have been hunting for the Jedi for years. Fortunately, they're so dumb, they never look even close to Chalgonna."

They both remained silent for a few steps, then Kura said: "Is that why the want me?"

"What?"

"Do they want me to reveal the location of the Jedi bases?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I'd die before I'd risk the lives of all my friends!"

Boba admired her courage. Throughout his life, he had seen many ways to extract information from victims. She was lucky she didn't know.

From a distance, a creature watched the two walk through the forest, slowly stalking them, waiting for when their guard was down. Kura had been wrong. It wasn't nothing.

Kura hauled herself on top of a boulder for the one hundredth time that day. They had come across a ridge of rocks they needed to get over, and Kura was discovering the difficulties of climbing rocks without the usage of hands.

"Can't you go any faster?" Boba growled impatiently, standing a few rocks up.

"Tired… Must rest…" She panted.

"No, you can't stop. We have to get to the top of this thing."

Kura groaned as she rose to her feet. They had gone up more than halfway, but they still had a ways to go.

"I would be faster… if you would untie me!"

"I can't do that." Boba said as he climbed onto another rock.

"Why not?"

"You might run away!"

"Stubborn." She muttered.

Boba heard this remark, but decided to let it pass. She was sort of right. Sort of.

Finally, they reached the top of the ridge, which gave way to more forest.

Kura fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Need water?" Boba asked.

"Yeah." Kura gasped, breathless. She was so hot, her hair as plastered to her forehead with sweat.

"Here." Boba uncorked the canteen and held it to her lips. She drank nearly half of the contents, then fell back.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Kura winced as she sat up. "Rocks scratched up my arms pretty bad."

"Let me see." Boba reached into his bag and pulled out a tube of salve.

Kura eyed the tube. "What are you going to do with that?"

Boba undid the bonds that were about her wrists. "I am going to apply it to your scratches, wherever they may be."

Kura pulled back the sleeves on her robe, revealing her hands as she rubbed the circulation back into them. Then, she rolled them back more revealing her arms, which were as skinny as sticks. They were covered in scratches.

Boba removed his gloves and dotted his finger with salve. He took her arm in one hand and started applying the salve.

"Hold still." He grumbled as she jerked.

"Well it hurts!"

"That means it's working!"

Long after the procedure was done, and they had pressed on considerably, Boba stopped near another pond to refill the canteen.

"Ooh, can I go swimming?" Kura asked.

"No." Boba said flatly.

"Why not?"

"It's a waste of time."

"Oh please!" she pleaded, jumping in a circle. In this, the rope that bound her got caught around her legs and she slipped and fell on her butt.

Boba figured if he wanted to save himself another headache, he'd better let her.

"Fine." He consented as he undid her bonds. "But only for a few minutes."

"Yay! Thank you!" Kura called as she skipped toward the water.

"I _will_ be watching you."

"In a creepy, stalker sort of way?"

"Just _go_, before I change my mind."

She took a running leap, and cannonballed into the water, splashing Boba.

Her head surfaced, her blonde hair turned golden by the water. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"No."

"Okay…" Her head disappeared again.

Finally, they pressed on. The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, as they were still unaware of their follower. When night fell, they stopped.

Kura lay on her side in a doze, tied to a tree. From several feet away, Boba watched her. He was starting not to mind her as much, even if she was annoying.

Suddenly, Kura sat up. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Boba asked, instantly on guard.

Kura stood up. "Shh. Listen."

Boba listened. Footsteps were approaching; _large_ footsteps.

"What is th…." Kura trailed off as their assailant came out of the woods.

A fully grown Rancor stomped out of the woods and roared at them, advancing toward Boba.

The bounty hunter pulled out his blaster and took aim.

"Give me my lightsaber!" Kura cried.

"No!" Boba shouted. He fired at the Rancor, but much to his surprise and shock, the wound did little to stop it.

"Watch out!" Kura yelled as she pulled at the rope that bound her, but the Rancor had already taken a swipe at him.

He rolled on the ground, limp.

Using the Force, Kura ripped free of the rope and ran to him, searching desperately for her saber amongst his many pockets.

Finally, she found it and ignited the yellow blade, but as she turned, it was too late. The Rancor's hand closed over her.

* * *

**Oh, these cliffhangers. Why must they exist? xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter contains a slightly more graphic fight scene.**

**Also, review and tell me if you catch the My Little Pony reference!**

* * *

The Rancor's hand grabbed Kura and she slashed at the claw that held her. Still not giving up on a chance for a meal, it raised her to it's mouth, only to be stabbed in the nose.

It roared and dropped Kura to the ground, pawing at the wound. Taking advantage of this, the Jedi ran under it and took a slash at its belly.

The Rancor roared and snapped at, missing by a fraction.

Kura Force Pushed the Rancor backwards, causing it to stumble into a tree, but it came back just as fast.

It took a swipe at her, and as the huge clawed paw came toward her, she sliced it off.

The Rancor bellowed in mad fury and pain, stumbling momentarily at the loss of the appendage. Then, it whirled on Kura and grabbed her by the back of her robe, causing her to drop her lightsaber.

Then, the Rancor dropped her.

Kura fell to the ground, stunned. She found herself looking at the still unmoving body of Boba Fett and thought: _I have to do this!_

Resolutely, she started crawling toward her lightsaber, which lay several feet away. She heard the Rancor coming closer, and she crawled faster.

As soon as she grabbed her saber and rolled over, she saw the Rancor's ugly mouth bearing down on her.

She stabbed it in the roof of its mouth again and again. It hissed, and fell, dead.

Kura laid there for a second, breathing hard. Then she remembered Boba.

She ran to him and fell on her knees. She didn't know what to do! After a minute, she decided she should take off his helmet.

Trying to be as gentle as possible, she removed the piece of armor from his head and quickly checked his neck for a pulse. There was one. Good.

Finally, she got a look at his features.

His hair was black and messy; his face sporting a few scars visible on the tanned skin. When he was unconscious, he looked almost… peaceful.

Now she just had to wait.

Boba awoke slowly. The last thing he remembered seeing was his bounty taking on a giant Rancor with a lightsaber. But now, he was staring up at the sky, turning pink with the dawn.

Then, Kura's face appeared over him. "You awake?"

_She has brown eyes_, he noticed. "I am."

She placed a cool hand on his forehead, which for some reason sent shivers down his spine. "Feel okay?"

"Yes." He sat up and looked around. "Did you do that?" he asked, pointing at the Rancor carcass.

"Yeah."

Then, Boba noticed something. His helmet sat a few feet away.

Kura giggled. "You should see the look on your face."

_She can_ see _my face!_

He advanced on, getting ready to strike her. Then he noticed something else.

Her hands were untied, and the rope was not anywhere in sight. She just sat there, staring up at him innocently.

"Why didn't you run away?"

"What? Oh! What's the point? I have to take care of you!"

"Take care of me?"

"Yeah! The Rancor knocked you pretty hard. Oh, I hope you're not mad because I took off your helmet. I wasn't sure what to do."

Boba grabbed his helmet and put it back on. "Why did you help me? I am against the Jedi."

"Even so, I have found that if the galaxy is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of the universe." Then her face turned dark. "If fear and hatred take hold…" She opened her eyes, and they were glowing red. Dark shadows stretched forth from her, and dark crystal grew in front of Boba from the shadows.

Boba took a step back, not knowing what was happening.

Kura made a sweeping motion with her hand, using the Force to dissipate the crystals, her eyes returning to normal.

"That is why I help you. Fear and hatred have already taken hold of most of the galaxy. I do my best to prevent it."

Boba remained silent as he grabbed a rope. Her power surprised him.

Fett had opted not to tie her up completely again. Instead, he tied one end about her wrist, leaving the other one free.

Suddenly, the forest gave way to a wide prairie.

"Woah!" Kura said. "I've never seen so much open space before! What's this called?"

"A prairie." He responded.

Kura stood, looking in awe at the vast expanse of grass rippling in the wind, with the occasional Bantha herd dotting the field.

"This is so awesome!" she yelled as they walked out into the sea of grass.

Boba listened in faint amusement. He guessed after living on the forest-laden planet like Chalgonna all her life, such an open expanse of land would be surprise.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mister Fett, is the ground supposed to shake on the prairie?"

"Huh?" Now that he was paying attention, it was obvious the ground was shaking. He turned around and his eyes widened under the helmet.

"Bantha stampede!"

* * *

**Can't catch a break, can they? Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! :D In this one, we see what the searching Jedi are up to.**

* * *

_Three days earlier…_

"Let's go over the list one more time, Aayla."

"Ahsoka! I have checked over a hundred times. I'm sure we have everything!"

"One more time, just to be sure."

Aayla crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. "Make it quick!"

The togruta started reading off a list. "Food?"

"Check."

"Medical supplies?"

"Check."

"Extra robe? Because you _know_ how Kura is about keeping a robe on at all—"

"Yeah, yeah. Check."

Kit came to the entrance of the ship. "Are you ready? We really need to get going!"

"Yeah!" Ahsoka called.

"Good luck." Master Jedi Luminara said as they left. She had been left in charge of the base in their absence. "And may the Force be with you."

"What is our first objective?" Ahsoka asked as their starfighter took off from the hangar.

"We need to tap our Comlink into the Imperial transmissions, so we can hear of any bounties being delivered to the officers." Kit said.

"Did Kura ever wear a transmitter with her?" Aayla asked.

"Rarely." Ahsoka said.

"That's one thing that'll change when we get her back…

"What's this?" Kit said. "I'm receiving a transmission from Kamino."

"Kamino?" Aayla and Ahsoka walked over to the control panel.

A hologram popped up, revealing the Jedi Plo Koon. He was a strange character, constantly having to wear a mask over his eyes and mouth, for he could not breathe the air unless he was on his home planet, where the air was thinner.

"Little 'Soka." He greeted the togruta affectionately. "Have you started your search for Master Kura yet?"

"Plo!" Ahsoka hissed. "Don't call me baby nicknames in front of the other Jedi!"

Behind her, there was a barely contained snort of laughter from Aayla.

"My apologies,_ Master_ Ahsoka." He said, sounding amused.

"In response to your question, yes, we have begun the search. We just recently took off from Chalgonna."

"Alas, I would have come, if I were not on Kamino. How are the other Jedi taking Kura's disappearance?"

"They are rather grumpy." It sounded silly, but Kura did have an effect on the people around her. Without her, everybody seemed moody.

"That is to be expected." Plo said. "We will watch your progress closely. Alert us of any problems. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, too." Ahsoka murmured as the hologram shimmered and disappeared. Then she turned to Kit. "Where do we begin the search?"

"The most obvious place." He said, staring at the map. "Tatooine."

"Why that planet?"

"Thousands of bounty hunters pass through there. It is ruled by the Hutts."

"Gangsters."

"Correct." He said. "We will need to watch ourselves on that planet." He turned to Aayla. "Set a course for Tatooine."

Aayla saluted. "Aye aye, captain."

Soon enough, the remote sandy planet came into view. Ahsoka and Kit changed into more casual garb, as not to give away their position as Jedi, arming themselves only with blasters.

Aayla didn't need to change. Her garb was unlike the normal Jedi's anyway.

"Which settlement do we land in?" Ahsoka asked, looking down at all the little towns dotting the planet's surface.

"The largest one." Kit said, pointing at a particularly large city. "That is where Jabba the Hutt's palace should be."

"Jabba the Hutt?" Aayla exclaimed. "Isn't he notorious for taking captive any who step inside his palace."

Kit nodded. "It seems that way. However, that is a risk we must take." Then he pointed. "Land on the outskirts."

Aayla set the starfighter down on the outskirts of the city.

Ahsoka gasped as a blast of heat greeted her as she opened the entrance. She was not used to the searing climate. "How hot is this place?"

"Fairly hot." Aayla judged as they climbed out and hopped onto the sand.

"Do you have a plan?" Ahsoka asked Kit as they trekked across the desert.

The nautolan nodded. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Ahsoka snorted in annoyance as they entered the city.

The three undercover Jedi observed the rabble as they walked through the crowded streets. Many were junk dealers, some were crafters, a few sold some native fruits or vegetables.

"Excuse me!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she bumped into another street goer.

The other, a male Dug, growled a curse at her in Huttese and carried on his way.

"Gosh." Ahsoka muttered. "Moody!"

"Here we are." Said Fisto.

Ahsoka looked up. They were standing about a hundred feet away from a giant metal palace, which shone bronze in the light of Tatooine's two suns.

Kit turned to the two other Jedi. "Okay, here's the plan. Me and Aayla will go into the palace to inquire about Kura. Ahsoka, you will stay hidden out here. If we're not out by the time the suns set—"

"Which we most likely won't." Aayla cut in.

"…You will try and contact us. If we cannot be contacted, go back to the ship and get the lightsabers. Then try and find a non-obvious way in."

Ahsoka nodded. "Got it." She ran over to a large boulder about ten meters away and climbed on top of it, watching the proceedings.

Kit walked up to the door and banged on the metal surface, leaving an echo.

A cybernetic eye came out of a hatch in the door.

"_What do you want?_" a voice babbled in Huttese.

"We are here to see Jabba the Hutt." Kit said.

"_Occupation?_"

"Bounty hunters."

The cybernetic eye retreated into the hatch and the door creaked open, opening from the bottom.

A pink skinned, red eyed twi'lek stood waiting for them, arms crossed.

"_This way_." He growled.

Ahsoka watched in nervousness as her two friends entered the giant palace and the door slammed shut, not knowing if they would come out again.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

The twi'lek led them down a dark corridor. Aayla listened as the door slammed down behind them. She dearly hoped they would come out of alive, and more importantly, she hoped they would get some information on Kura's whereabouts.

The place was rank and stale, smelling of dead flesh.

The twi'lek led them down a flight of stairs into a dark steamy room, filled with villainous scum from all over the galaxy.

On one side of the room, a band played a jam while alien women dance on stage. Aayla snorted in disgust as she saw some of her own species up there, no doubt forced into it.

_Foolishness_. She thought. _Kura would hate this place._

On the other side of the room, a giant Hutt sat on a throne, surrounded by bounty hunters. The pink twi'lek who had led them down there went over and whispered something to the Hutt.

"_What do you want?_" Jabba inquired in Huttese.

Kit faced the crime lord. "We have come to inquire about a former bounty of ours that was stolen by another bounty hunter."

They had decided that Kit was to be the negotiator in this situation.

"Do you know who has stolen your bounty?" the pink twi'lek asked.

"We believe it was Boba Fett."

A murmur rippled through the crowd over bounty hunters. Before they had left for Tatooine, the Jedi had come to the conclusion that the Empire would send only the best after a Master Jedi, and what hunter was better than Fett?

"_Fett… This bounty must be valuable…_" Jabba mused.

"We need to know if he has passed through here with a young woman recently." Kit said.

"No, he has not." The twi'lek said.

"Then we will be leaving." Kit said.

"Get the Twi'lek." Jabba whispered to his assistant. "She would make a good dancer."

"And the Nautolan?"

"Capture him too. I will decide what to do with him later."

Kit and Aayla had reached the top of the stairs when a platoon of Gamorrean guards marched out and surrounded them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kit exclaimed.

The twi'lek smiled coldly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave. Jabba's orders. He is quite taken with the beauty of your little friend." He gestured at Aayla.

Aayla made a face. "Ew…"

"Seize them!"

They were both set upon by the Gamorrean guards. Kit punched one in in his ugly snout, but was immediately set upon by two more.

Aayla struggled as she was dragged off, wishing desperately to use her Force powers against the creatures, but she couldn't for fear of revealing themselves as Jedi. So, she was dragged off down the dark hallway, with the laughter of the bounty hunters echoing behind.

Ahsoka watched as the twin suns of Tatooine started to disappear behind the horizon. She had been sitting there for three hours, but no one had come in or out.

Making up her mind, she jumped off the rock that had served as her post, and started back toward the ship. She wanted to run, but she didn't want to attract any attention, despite the fact that the streets were more sparsely populated than they had been in the afternoon.

So, she walked quickly, keeping a sharp eye out, for night was when the riffraff came out.

Finally, she made it back to the ship. The sky was turning dark by that time. To her relief, no one seemed to have broken in.

Running in, she quickly located the things she needed. Lightsabers, and a couple of medical supplies. She clipped the four sabers to her belt. If anybody questioned them, she could just tell them she had stolen them off of dead Jedi.

As quickly as she had gotten there, she began the trip back.

Aayla looked up as door to her cell opened. She had literally been thrown in there. It was dark, damp, and musty, with only one small grated window to provide minimum light.

Two Gamorrean guards trooped in, followed by the pink twi'lek.

"Take her." The twi'lek said. "And have her put in some clothes more to… Jabba's taste. Then deliver her to the throne room."

Ahsoka walked down the now empty streets of the Tatooine settlement. It was actually kind of scary. The place was completely deserted. The only light provided was from the windows of the houses that thickly lined the streets.

She felt like she was being watched. Every now and then, she would pass by a dark alley. She would peer into the darkness, but nobody appeared to be there.

Suddenly, a low growl cut through the stillness.

Ahsoka whirled. "Who's there?" She looked about, but nobody was about. She turned and continued on her way.

There was a rustle behind her.

"I am serious!" Ahsoka yelled. "Who is out there?"

Her question was answered.

Out of the darkness came a band of Tusken Raiders. No wonder nobody was outside at night. The Raiders must come into the city every night, scavenging.

They surrounded the Jedi, shaking their sticks and grunting.

"I'm warning you." Ahsoka said. "If you back away now and leave, I will spare your lives."

They did not heed her warning, but kept advancing.

"You asked for it." The togruta reach to her belt and unsheathed two lightsabers, lighting up the dusty street with green and blue.

Still, the Raiders did not back off. One took a swing at her with his stick, but she sliced through it as well as his neck. Another came up behind her and prepared to deliver a blow to her head, but she whirled and sliced his arm off.

Using the Force, she swung his body like a club and slammed him into the others sending them toppling to the ground.

Not caring if they were dead or not, she sheathed her sabers and ran off toward Jabba's palace, which gleamed in the moonlight.

She walked around the base of the structure, looking for a way in. Obviously, the front door was out, for it was heavily guarded.

Finally, she found a small grate where the building met the ground. She peered inside.

It appeared to be a holding cell, made of stone. On the side opposite of the room was a wooden door. Some straw littered the floor, and some restraining chains hung off the wall, but other than that, the cell was empty.

Ahsoka figured that if Aayla and Kit were being held captive, they would be in a holding cell such as this. But, much to her dismay, a long row of the prison grates went down the base of the foundation.

Rather than look for Kit and/or Aayla amongst all the cells, Ahsoka reached out with the Force, calling out with her mind.

_Aayla, are you there?_

She got a response, but not the one she was originally searching for.

_Ahsoka!_ Kit's voice echoed in her head.

_Kit? Where are you?_

_I'm in a prisoner's cell!_

_Well, that narrows it down!_

Several grates down, Ahsoka heard a banging sound. She rushed down, and found Kit banging on the bars.

"Ahsoka!" he whispered. "They tricked us! They captured us!"

"Where is Aayla?"

"I don't know! We were dragged separate ways."

"Stand back!" Ahsoka unclipped a lightsaber from her belt and plunged the blade into the metal surrounding the grate, slicing through it like butter.

She removed the metal and slid through the hole into the cell, tossing Kit's lightsaber to him.

"Thank goodness you came! I heard that at some point, Jabba planned on feeding me to his pet Rancor!"

"Let's hope that's what they haven't done to Aayla." Ahsoka muttered. "Now let's get out of here-"

At that moment, the door flew open, and the two came face to face with two Gamorrean guards.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This might be my last chapter for a week because tomorrow I am going away from home. However, I might get another one out before then.**

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Boba yelled, tackling Kura to the ground. The Banthas stampeded by harmlessly.

Boba realized he was in an awkward position.

He had landed on top of Kura in such a way that he had pinned her down.

Kura, ever innocent, found nothing awkward about this and shoved him off. "You're crushing me!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. _Sorry? Since when do I say sorry to people, especially bounties_? He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Kura stood up. "Those Banthas wouldn't have stampeded without reason."

"There has to be a predator out there, somewhere." Boba said, observing the swaying sea of grass glinting in the evening light.

"Can you give me my lightsaber?"

"What? Why?"

"Just in case there's something out there. Just to be safe."

"…No."

"Well, what happened last time you refused?"

Boba towered over her. "Don't speak to me that way!"

"What way? The right way?"

Just then, a low growl came from the grass.

Without waiting for anything, Kura used the Force and brought her lightsaber forth from Boba's pocket and into her hand, igniting the blade.

Boba pulled his blaster, not arguing with the Jedi.

They stood, listening to the rustling of the grass in the breeze. There a snap of a twig behind them.

They whirled, facing more grass. Nothing was there.

Suddenly, a phalone mastiff leapt from the grass with a screech, hurtling toward the two, sharp talons bared.

Kura and Boba attempted to jump in opposite direction, but the rope that held them together tripped them up, causing them to fall to the ground.

The phalone mastiff skidded and turned, advancing on Boba. The bounty hunter took a shot at the creature, hitting it square in the chest.

The phalone hissed and fell, dead. But unfortunately, that wasn't the end. A whole herd of them pounced from the grass, surrounding the two.

On took a swipe at Kura, but she jumped backwards, the frightful talons missing her by a hairsbreadth. She countered, slicing a claw off, and in the same movement rounding on another who had come up behind her, stabbing it through the neck.

These creatures were definitely not as tough as Rancors. Boba kept on taking them down, shot after shot, but more of them kept on coming. The herd must have been stalking the Banthas, causing them to stampede. Hungry for a meal, they must've come for the next closest thing. Humans.

Kura slashed whirled, hacking and slicing at phalone after phalone, her yellow blade just a blur. She gasped as a beak snap barely missed her ear, and slashed at the mastiff, opening a wound in its chest.

Then, she made a mistake.

She turned her back on one mastiff briefly to take out another one. The mastiff saw its chance and snapped at the back of her large robe, grabbing it up in its beak.

Kura swung wildly with her saber, but the mastiff held her in such a way that she could not reach the enemy.

Boba saw this, and took aim at the predator, hoping he would not hit Kura.

_BANG!_

The phalone dropped Kura, causing her to hit the ground, hard. The creature tottered and crashed to the ground, a bullet put straight through its skull.

By this time, all of the few remaining phalone mastiffs had taken off into the long grass.

Boba put up his gun and walked over to Kura, who had been knocked unconscious by the fall from the phalone's mouth.

"Oh, great." He muttered to himself, momentarily unsure of what to do. Then, he grabbed her lightsaber, sheathed it, and put it in his pocket.

He bent down and scooped the unconscious Jedi up bridal style. For some reason, he had the greatest urge to be gentle with her. _Probably I'm just tired of hearing her complain about it._ He assured himself, but he wasn't sure if that was it.

Kura awoke slowly. Her head hurt. No surprise. It had been hurt multiple times that week.

She looked down at herself. All her body parts seemed intact. Her hands were folded, her fingertips visible beyond the robe. She looked around. The first thing that came to her was that she was back in the forest, and it was night. She was propped up against a large rock.

"That thing is going to be the death of you." A voice said.

Kura looked over.

Boba Fett sat several feet away in front of a small fire, helmet off.

"That robe you insist on wearing." He said. "It's far too big. It can easily get caught on obstacles, or trip you up. Not to mention predators can grab you."

She sat up. "Well, I'm not taking it off. And why is your helmet off? Did you get knocked on the head too?"

Fett's dark eyes glinted in the firelight as he stared at her. "You've already seen me. What's the point?"

"Oh… Did you carry me all the way across the prairie?"

"Yes. Thankfully you weren't heavy at all."

"Thanks… I think?"

Boba pointed. "We're getting closer."

Through the trees, twinkling lights from a city were visible. They were nearing their destination.


	12. Chapter 12

**I was unable to get the next chapter finished, so you all are going to have to wait a week before I put out the next one. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! Hope you didn't mind the wait.**

* * *

Ahsoka reacted swiftly. She thrust her hand forth, force choking the first one, while Kit beheaded the remaining.

They drug the dead bodies into the cell they had come from, locking them inside.

"We'll have to be more careful." Ahsoka said. "If more of them find out we're here, that'll be the end of us!"

They sheathed their lightsabers, sneaking down the dark hallway in search of their friend, hastily hiding behind a corner as another Gamorrean guard tromped past.

Laughter echoed down the hallway, indicating where the throne room was. Ahsoka pointed and mouthed the word: Aayla?

Kit nodded as they started down the dark corridor. Ahsoka peered around the corner and gasped, pulling her head back.

"What is it?" Kit asked.

"Whatever you do, just don't look!"

"What is it?" he persisted.

"They have Aayla out there in… let's just say, stuff that's barely passable for clothing."

Kit unsheathed his lightsaber. "I've got to get in there!"

Ahsoka pushed him back. "Oh no you don't! They already think you're in captivity. However…" She took off her traveler's poncho, revealing her usual clothing, consisting of a strip of cloth over her chest and a traditional togruta skirt. "They don't know me! I'm going to go out there and see if I can get Aayla. If things start to get bad, come on out."

Kit melded into the shadows. "Agreed."

Then, Ahsoka stalked straight down the stairs into the steamy room.

The pink twi'lek started at the appearance of the stranger. "Who are you?"

"I'm a bounty hunter." Ahsoka snapped at him. "What's it look like?"

Aayla, who was across the room, chained to Jabba, instantly recognized the togruta, but didn't say anything.

"How did you get in here?" the pink twi'lek said.

Ahsoka smiled sourly. "That's none of your concern. Now, I have come for a little twi'lek slave." She pointed Aayla. "She will do fine."

"_No._" Jabba said. "_I have just received the pretty twi'lek._"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "I want that one, and that's final!"

The room fell silent. When Jabba made a decision, that was the last word about it. Who was the new hunter to stand up to him?

Ahsoka was well aware of the Rancor pit, beneath the throne, so she did not come close enough to fall.

The Hutt gangster stiffened as there was a voice behind him. "Let her go, Jabba." Kit threw two lightsabers at Ahsoka. "Catch!"

She caught them activated her saber, slicing through the chains that bound Aayla to Jabba, passing her one as well.

The room was in an uproar. Jedi, supposedly extinct, coming out of nowhere!

Kit Fisto appeared beside Jabba, holding his lightsaber in front of where he judged the Hutt's neck to be. "You will let us go."

The room was still.

Suddenly, a Gamorrean guard made a rush at Aayla. The Jedi sidestepped, taking the guard out with relative ease.

"_Fine_." Jabba consented. "_Go! But I will not forget this…_ Jedi."

Kit stepped off the throne platform, joining his friends, being careful not to look at Aayla with her current lack of proper clothing.

The bounty hunters and other scum parted before the Jedi fearfully as they walked out, lightsabers still activated.

None dared oppose them. As soon as metal door slammed behind them, Ahsoka put a hand on Aayla's shoulder. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Aayla shook her head. "I'm fine. Just humiliated. I can't wait to get into some actual clothes!"

"Here." Ahsoka snatched her traveling pancho from Kit. "This can serve for the time being until we get back to the ship."

The dawn was just breaking over the horizon, casting a strange light over the awakening city.

A low growl caused them to turn. Tusken Raiders were coming from behind the Palace, seeming to glare at Ahsoka.

"Run for it?" Kit suggested.

"Sure."

The three tore down the street into the crowd.

Ahsoka nearly collided with a young blond-haired boy of about seventeen. "Sorry!" She apologized as she continued down the street.

The boy stared after her. "What?"

They ran all the way back to the ship, which somehow had not been noticed by anybody , for it had been sitting there all night. The Tusken Raiders had not followed them.

As soon as they got on board, Aayla immediately went to the sleeping quarters. Ahsoka pulled up a hologram of Plo Koon as Kit took off from the planet.

"How do you fair, L—Master Ahsoka?" the Kel Dor inquired.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary." Ahsoka answered. "I got chased by Tusken Raiders twice, Kit and Aayla got captured by Jabba the Hutt, and I nearly knocked over a boy in the marketplace."

"Tell me all about it."

"What do we do now?" the pink twi'lek asked Jabba back in the palace. The mood had been killed after the raid resulting in the surprise Jedi.

"_I think it's time we contacted our friends at the Empire_."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Nick: I'm glad you want more, but could you comment on the story please? :D**

**Falcon: Yes, that was Luke.**

* * *

"So what do we do now?"

Boba and Kura stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking a great plain, the city of their destination visible, still far away.

It was early in the afternoon, and the air was humid, making it sweltering.

Boba looked down the cliff. About ninety feet. The advantage was that the cliff had vines growing all over it.

He looked back to Kura, who stood there, staring at him.

"We scale it."

"Okay!" She rolled back her long sleeves, revealing her stick-like arms. She cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this!"

Boba started first, grabbing the vines and lowering himself down.

Kura came next, not as confident as he, going done slower, testing each vine as she inched her way down the cliff face. Boba was frustrated at this, as he was halfway down, while she was still twelve feet above him.

Now, he chanced a look down, and much to his dismay, an Acklay was below them, baring it's teeth at them. He groaned. "Does this place ever run out of animals?"

"Huh?" Kura looked down. "An Acklay?"

"You, stay there." Boba commanded. "I'll take care of this—." Before he could finish, a body flew straight past him, and Kura was landing on the ground in front of the predator.

The Acklay screeched and struck at her with one spider-like leg, denting the ground where she had been the moment before.

"Are you insane?" Boba roared down at her, trying to descend on the vines quickly.

The Acklay snapped at her with it's many teeth, trying to turn in a circle in an attempt to catch the elusive little creature at it's feet, tearing up the ground with its many claws.

Kura dodged and dove, avoiding the thrashing talon and teeth.

Boba was both amazed and infuriated at this girl, taking on a creature four times her size, unarmed.

Finally Kura managed to get behind the creature and Force jumped up from the ground up onto its back. It snorted, looking around in confusion, not being able to feel the Jedi on its back. It stumbled back into the forest, crashing into a tree, still smelling the prey, but not seeing it.

Kura jumped and grabbed an overhead tree branch, and swung up onto it. The Acklay turned and saw her, lunging at the branch.

Kura scrambled backwards, grabbing a higher limb as the one she was on before snapped off in the Acklay's mouth. It screeched, not satisfied with the wood it had just eaten.

Kura started climbing to higher branches the Acklay started digging its claws into the tree, tearing through the twigs and leaves. The trunk groaned dangerously under the weight of the heavy creature.

The Acklay plunged another talon into the bark, raising itself higher. There was an ominous cracking sound.

Kura leapt to the next tree just as the current tree fell.

The Acklay shrieked, shredding the greenery of the fallen tree as it attempted to set itself free.

Just then, a Nexu prowled its way out of the shrubbery, wondering what the commotion on its territory was.

The Acklay stood and roared, now focusing on the new enemy.

The Nexu threw itself at the Acklay, latching its fangs into the armored neck. The Acklay threw the Nexu from it, slamming it into the tree that Kura was hiding in.

She lost her balance with the impact, almost falling, but she caught herself.

The Nexu lashed at the Acklay, scoring deep claw marks in its armored hide. The Acklay retaliated, spearing the cat-like creature through with one talon.

A shot rang out, and Boba ran from the trees as the Acklay fell dead as well, having taken a bullet to the head. He looked around frantically, not seeing Kura anywhere.

He sighed in relief as he saw her drop from a tree.

He walked up to her. "In all my years of bounty hunting, that was _the dumbest_ thing I have ever seen!"

"Well, they're dead…" she said quietly.

Boba growled and grabbed her arm, hauling her off.

It was evening by the time they reached the city outskirts. Boba stopped in the limits of the forest.

"What are we stopping for?" Kura asked.

"Take your robe off."

"What? No way!"

"You're wearing clothes under there, right?"

"What? Of course I am!"

"Then take it off!"

"Why?"

"It distinguishes you as a Jedi. Take. It. Off."

"Okay, okay, _okay!_" Kura snapped. "I'll take it off." Boba waited silently as she undid the many clasps on the front.

Finally, the loose garment slipped off and he saw what was underneath.

She wore form fitting shirt and pants. Her shirt was gray, with short sleeves, revealing her spindly arms. Her pants were made of leather strips in different shades of brown woven tightly together. A red scarf was bound about her waist, and her boots were pointed, leather as well.

Boba realized he was staring when Kura said in confusion: "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you." He retorted.

Kura made a face and shoved the robe into his arms. "Well stop! It makes me uncomfortable. I don't know why people stare anyway."

Boba snorted. Wasn't it obvious? She was a young girl, and an attractive one at that.

Woah. Where did that come from?

Boba pushed the thought into the back of his head as they entered the city.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Falcon: You had no idea how hard that made me laugh.**

**Note: There's a ****_Monk _****reference in here! Please tell me if you found it!**

* * *

For the most part, people avoided them on the streets of the city. Who wouldn't avoid a strange man in armor?

As for Kura, she was amazed with everything. "There are so many people!" She was right, the streets were crowded with all types of aliens. The streets were lined with many shops.

"Haven't you been in a city before?" Boba asked.

"No!" This place is so big…" She skipped along behind him, her red scarf swinging back and forth with her steps. Unbeknownst to the bounty hunter, she had a secret weapon tucked away in the folds of her scarf.

Boba admitted that she did look pretty strange with her large robe missing, and it showed just how small she was in comparison to him.

"Stay close." He said. "There are plenty of creeps in big cities like this."

"Weirder than you?"

"_I'm_ weird?"

"Let's see. In the near week I've spent with you, I've never heard you sound happy, and I've never seen you smile! That's weird!"

"I don't smile…"

"Well, that explains why you're so grumpy."

Boba did not reply to the statement, but instead said: "Here we are."

They had stopped at a place that was a virtual hole in the wall. Loud music and talking came from within.

Kura pointed at it. "I'm not going in there, am I?"

"When we go in there, keep your mouth shut! I don't want any trouble."

"Okay…" Kura inched closer to the bounty hunter as they entered the bar.

The place was filled with all sorts of scum. Women walked around in skimpy outfits. Rough looking specimens hung in the shadows.

Kura eyed all this with disdain, reaching one hand back to ensure that her hidden weapon still remained intact.

Boba led her over to a seat at an empty table. "Sit."

"But why—"

"_Sit._" Without waiting for her, he pushed her into the chair. "I'm going to find my contact. This is his place of business. You stay here."

"Don't leave me here!" she pleaded. "What if-"

"Stay." Boba cut her off. With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Kura scrunched down in her seat, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Without her robe, she felt exposed and insecure.

She looked up as she sensed someone approaching.

It was several scruffy-looking men.

"Hey," the lead one said, clearly on high amounts of alcohol. "You're hot. Wanna go someplace quiet?"

Kura stared back at him. "I'd rather chew glass."

"Ooh hoo hoo!" one of the man's friends laughed, clapping him on that back.

"Did you hear what she just said to me?" the man said as his friends dragged him away.

Kura scrunched down further. She hated this place even more. Where in the world was Boba? Despite the fact that he was grumpy, she felt the Light side growing in him. In the beginning, there was no Light, but as time wore on, the Light grew.

She sensed someone coming up behind her. She reached to the back of her scarf, feeling for her weapon. She turned, but it was only Boba coming from the crowd.

"We're going." He said.

"Good." Kura jumped up. "I hate this place."

As they made it to the entrance, a familiar voice said: "You'd rather chew glass, huh?"

The men from before appeared in front of them. "You're coming with us, girl."

Boba placed himself in between Kura and the men. "She's with me, and she's not going anywhere. Do you wish to object?"

The confidence left the men's faces, and they nearly tripped over themselves trying to get out of the way of the bounty hunter.

Boba placed a hand on Kura's shoulder as they left. Once they were out, he let go asked: "What did you do in there?"

"Well, those stupids approached me and wanted me to go with them, but I told them I'd rather go chew glass, so-"

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"What was I supposed to do? I was going to ask you what I should if anybody approached me, but you cut me off!"

Boba snorted, but she did have a point. Wait, what was he thinking?

"Can I put my robe back on?" Kura asked. "It's cold."

"Not yet."

Kura groaned, rubbing her arms in an effort to keep herself warm as they walked down the streets of the city.

* * *

They finally reached a hangar within the city, and by that time, Kura's teeth were chattering with cold.

Boba strode through the rows of ships, looking for his ship.

"Which one is ours?" Kura said through clicking teeth.

Boba pointed. "That one."

The one he indicated was a starfighter in good condition.

"Where'd you get it?"

"I have my contacts."

"Okay…" Kura said as they entered the ship. "Can I have my robe back now?"

Boba pulled the garment out of his pack and tossed it to her.

"Thank you." She said, pulling it on. As she redid the many clasps up the front of the robe, Boba wished she didn't wear it.

Kura sighed as she sat down. "Finally, to get away from this planet!"

As Boba took off from the surface, he heard her say: "Thank you for protecting me back there against those men."

"It was nothing." He grunted. "They were asking for it."

"Still, it was pretty nice of you."

Boba did not know how to respond to this. When he looked back over his shoulder, she was enveloped in her robe, fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've started drawing my characters! One if my first pictures can be found here:** art/Kur-Sai-shading-test-383168346

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kura finally had a chance to use the refresher. After a week in the jungles of Naboo, she was more than happy.

When she came out, she looked and felt much better. Her hair, which had previously been dirty and tangled, was now back to it's former poofiness.

When Boba looked over, she had a ration bar hanging out of her mouth.

"Heh." She said through the bar, tossing him one. "Eat."

Boba removed his helmet so he could start eating. Kura started giggling.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hair." She laughed. "It's sticking up like prairie grass!"

He smoothed down the mess with a grumble. Her laugh was rather infectious.

"How long till we reach this place where we're going?"

"About a day until we reach the point where we can jump to hyperspace."

She sighed. "I wish I had a chance to say goodbye to my friends. They have probably been going out of their minds looking for me."

"Is that what Jedi do?"

"Everybody helps each other on the Light side. I'm surprised, considering you're of the Light."

He turned to face her, anger glinting in his dark eyes. "Understand this, I have never been on the side of the Jedi, and I never will be."

Kura just giggled at him. "Then how do you explain the Light? I'm a Jedi Master, I can sense it."

Boba turned back to the control board, just in time to dodge an asteroid hurtling toward them. This movement was so sudden that Kura was thrown from her chair.

They had entered an asteroid field filled with the large rocks.

As Boba swerved through the rocks, Kura was tossed about, unable to grasp anything as she bounced about. In passing, she grabbed Boba's shoulder and hung on as he maneuvered the ship through the field.

As soon as he made it past the last asteroid, he said: "Let go."

Kura released him and stumbled, dizzy. She basically fell over her chair.

Boba hunched over, attempting to hide his awkwardness.

_Two days prior to current events…_

Ahsoka sighed. Artus Prime, Baraaz, Carreras Major, Carreras Minor, F'tral, Ermi, Ryloth. All these planets had been searched by the Jedi. No sign of Kura.

The togruta stared at the giant map of the Outer Rim planets. Those were only seven out of thousands. She dearly hoped that the bounty hunter wasn't mistreating her. She remembered Boba Fett. She and Plo Koon had captured him when he was young, but he had escaped. Since then, his cruelty had become legendary.

She figured that he wouldn't have found the secret weapon Kura kept hidden at all times. She hoped she annihilated him.

"What planet do we go to next?" Aayla's voice said behind her.

Ahsoka sat up. "Oh! Well, I'm figuring the next stop can be Geonosis. It's a perfect hideout for hunters."

Initially, the blue twi'lek had been fine after a good night's sleep, though she had taken a two-hour shower to rid herself of the stench of Jabba.

Aayla saluted. "Aye aye."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Aayla walked off.

The orange planet loomed up in the windshield as Ahsoka walked into the control room.

"We must be careful." Kit was saying. "The Geonosians have been very hostile ever since the First Battle of Geonosis. They do not trust anyone."

"You got that right." Aayla said at the tracking board. "Starfighters approaching from the right!"

Kit swung the ship around, revealing the ships traveling toward them at top speed.

"We can't risk damage!" Ahsoka said. "Go for the asteroid belt!"

Kit turned toward the ring of asteroids surrounding the planet, taking off into the midst of them. Not to be outdone, the starfighters followed them, firing.

The Jedi ship swerved and swayed, trying to avoid the rocks and the fire at the same time.

"Uh oh." Aayla said. "They're releasing seismic charges."

Ahsoka ran to the window, seeing the bomb floating through space. It hit an asteroid, blowing it to bits.

The explosion shook the ship. Kit grazed past a flying chunk of rock. "We're entering the atmosphere." He said.

Behind them, another seismic charge exploded on an asteroid. The firing continued.

The Jedi fighter broke through the atmosphere, revealing the dusty surface of the planet. They flew over the city, the starfighters close behind them.

Ahsoka saw the bug-like creatures that were the Geonosians ducking in cover as the starfighters shots hit the streets and mud buildings of the city. She felt sorry for them. She wondered how many times they had to go through this.

Kit put on an extra burst of speed pulling far from their pursuers.

Aayla pointed. "Look!" She was pointing at a cave hidden in the rocks. "Their ships can't follow us into a smaller place like that! Kit, turn!"

The nautolan turned sharply, nearly throwing her off her feet. He flew into the cave, setting down roughly on the bumpy rock surface.

Ahsoka heard the enemy starfighter whiz past, and to her relief, did not come back.

The three stepped out into the dry interior of the cave.

"Now," Kit began. "where to begin?"

"Well, we can—" Aayla stopped, igniting her lightsaber.

"What is it?" The others turned on their lightsabers as well.

Aayla turned slowly, pointing into the darkness beyond the ship. A pair of eyes gleamed in the darkness.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yay! I got a new follow and favorite!**

* * *

The Jedi faced the darkness of the cave as a fully grown Reek charged out of it.

The three jumped to one side as the creature barreled past. It skidded and turned, stomping it's foot on the rock floor.

Ahsoka flew at the Reek, swinging her lightsaber in her unique fashion. The Reek swung its head, smacking her to one side with a horn.

"Ahsoka!" Aayla cried.

The Reek turned its attention to the remaining Jedi. It lowered its head horn, preparing to ram them.

Aayla ran at the Reek as it charged. At the last moment before the its head horn speared her, she jumped, landing on its back.

"Yee haw!" She yelled.

The Reek roared, attempting to shake the assailant off its back.

Aayla stabbed her saber at the back of the Reek's neck. Its armor was surprisingly tough. The lightsaber did not cut deep.

The Reek bucked and reared, finally throwing Aayla off of it. She hit the ground, rolling.

"Aayla!" Kit called.

"I'm all right!" She responded, slowly rising to her feet.

Kit turned back to the Reek to find it charging at him. He fell flat as it thundered over him. As it went past, he rose up behind it and lopped off its already short tail.

The Reek screeched and turned, running toward him.

"Yaaaah!" Ahsoka flew past the front of the Reek in a blur. Suddenly, its facial horns no longer had tips.

"Couldn't keep me down for long!" Ahsoka said, her long lekku swinging violently.

Kit and Ahsoka ran at the Reek together, swinging their sabers. The Reek swung its head, konking Kit upside the head with its remaining horn. The nautolan stumbled and fell, dazed by the strike.

Ahsoka stabbed with her saber, but her shock, the glowing blade bounced off the arm in a shower of sparks.

The Reek turned to stomp on Fisto.

Aayla appeared alongside it and sliced through its cheek. The Reek was momentarily distracted, so Aayla took the chance to drag Kit out of the way and behind a boulder.

Ahsoka took another stab at its side, but the blade bounced off its armored hide again. "Does this thing have a weak spot?"

Aayla dodged a horn thrust. "Its cheeks are vulnerable, though you can't kill a creature that way. However…"

They looked at each other. "Its eyes!"

They slashed at the Reek's face, trying to hit its eyes. The Reek however, seemed to have taken on assailants before, and was wise enough to keep its eyes shut as they stabbed. Even its eyelids were tough.

The two retreated behind the large rock where Kit lay.

"What do we do?" Ahsoka panted. "It doesn't seem to have any weak spots!"

Kit sat up. "Try the stomach. Usually, that's the weakest place on any creature."

Aayla pushed him back down. "Sure, but you stay here."

They both peered out from behind the rock. The Reek stomped about the cave, sniffing and searching for the Jedi who evaded it. Obviously in didn't have a great sense of smell.

When its back was turned, they darted out from behind the rock. Ahsoka slid under the Reek and slashed its stomach. Kit had proved right: its stomach was weak.

The Reek roared in pain and took a step back, putting the back of its foot on Ahsoka's left lekku.

"OW!" the togruta yowled. Every species' lekku were very sensitive, almost like extra appendages. Togruta's lekku were no exception.

Aayla ran forward. "Get away from her, you beast!" She thrust a hand forth, using the Force to push the Reek away.

It slammed into the rock wall hard. The impact shook the cave.

There was an ominous cracking sound from above. Aayla stared up into the darkness. She couldn't see the ceiling.

Suddenly, a large stalactite came plunging out from the blackness. It hit the ground with a resounding boom, right across the cave entrance. More rocks and rubble came raining down after it.

The Reek rose to its feet again, not dead yet. It stomped toward them, not as intimidating now.

Aayla shook her head. "Still not giving up, huh?" She waited until the Reek was almost upon her, then slid sideways and forwards, plunging her saber into the Reek's stomach.

The Reek silently fell, finally defeated.

Aayla ran over to Ahsoka, who still lay on the ground. "Are you all right?"

Ahsoka sat up, nursing her bruised lekku. "I think I'm fine."

Kit came out from behind the rock, rubbing his head. "Okay, we need to get through the stalactite."

Aayla raised her saber above her head, slicing it into the base of the rock, cutting through it like butter. It was only the base. The rock towered far above them.

* * *

Ahsoka wrapped a bandage around her damaged lekku. Kit and Aayla had insisted that she fix herself up. She smiled. They probably wanted time to themselves. She knew they were together. Everybody knew. Once the Jedi had been disbanded to all corners of the Outer Rim, the attachment rule had gone out the window.

She leaned over the control panel, trying to see if they had reception. They did. She tapped into the signal, contacting Plo Koon.

The hologram of the Kel Dor appeared.

"What's up Plo?" she asked.

"Hello, Little 'Soka." Plo said. "Nothing is going on right now. It is raining here on Kamino, as always, and the younglings are running circles around Tuan We… again."

"Well, we're trapped in a cave." Ahsoka said.

"What?"

"We are on Geonosis. The Geonosian starfighters came after us and we landed in a cave for refuge. Then, a Reek attacked us. It damaged my lekku," she said, holding up her bandaged head tail. "and it caused a stalactite to fall over the cave entrance. Now, Kit and Aayla are trying to hack it through it."

"Do you have any air?"

She nodded. "Yes. There was a small gap at the top that lets air in."

"Going to Geonosis was a bad idea, 'Soka. Even bounty hunters cannot get in. Especially them. I am quite surprised they have not hunted you down yet."

"Pleasant." She muttered. "I know it was a pretty dumb move on my part. It's just… We've been through so many planets already. It's just… I'm afraid of loosing her. Ever since she came to the Order, she has instilled Light in everybody. I just don't know what we're gonna do if she dies. I mean, you know the reputation of this Boba Fett. Remember he escaped from us when he was very young."

Plo nodded. "Yes. He is a very cruel man. But do not underestimate Kura Sai. Despite how… crazy she is, she knows well how to get herself out of a serious situation."

"I suppose you are right, Plo."

A call floated through the ship. "Ahsoka, we got through the rock! Come on!"

Ahsoka slammed down on the disconnect button. "Gotta go! Bye Plo!"

She trotted out of the ship, impressed by the sight that greeted her.

Aayla and Kit had managed to cut clean through the middle selection of the stalactite, leaving a large hole to get in and out from. Melted rock substance was piled up on either side of the opening.

Ahsoka high fived Aayla. "Awesome work!"

"Who were you talking with in there?" the twi'lek asked.

"Just Plo. I needed to expel my worries about Kura."

Kit nodded. "We are all worried about her. But she might be here for all we know. So let's get out of here."

As soon as they stepped out of the cave, the heat took their breath away. It had been moderately cool inside the cave, but outside was like a furnace.

They took two steps… and were immediately confronted by Geonosian guards, armed with blasters.


	18. Chapter 18

The next time Kura awoke, she was being shaken by Boba.

"Get up." Came his gravely voice.

Kura opened her eyes. He was standing over her, wearing his helmet. "What?" she asked, sitting up.

"We are about to land aboard the _Executor_." He said.

She looked out the window. Sure enough, they were nearing the dreaded Star Dreadnought. She sat back. "Great."

Boba handed her a ration bar. "Might as well eat. But do it quickly."

She took it. "Thanks."

They landed just as she shoved the last bit in her mouth. Boba grabbed her arm and hauled her off.

Grand Moff Tarkin stood waiting for them as they exited, accompanied by Darth Vader and a score of stormtroopers.

"We were starting to get worried, bounty hunter." Tarkin said. "It took you much more time to deliver this bounty than you reputation precedes."

"I had some setbacks." He grunted.

"Grand Moff Tarkin." Kura said contemptuously. "I should have known you were the one behind this. Your foul stench is easy to smell."

Tarkin stepped up to her, chucking her under her chin. "A spirited young thing. Perhaps if the interrogations go well, I will keep you around."

Boba wanted to punch him in the face, but could only watch in disgust, keeping a firm grip on Kura's arm.

Kura slapped his hand away. "Ew! You're like two thousand years old! I wouldn't want to hang out with you any day!"

There were stifled snickers from the stormtroopers standing behind Darth Vader. All this time, the Sith Lord had remained impassive.

Tarkin took a step back. "Very well then. Vader, take her away."

"Wait." Boba said. "What about this?" He took her lightsaber out of his pouch.

"You may keep it or dispose of it as you wish."

Kura turned to him and closed his fingers over the handle of the weapon. "You keep it." As the stormtroopers came to take her away, she winked at him.

Right then and there, Boba knew she was going to do something stupid.

As the troopers led her away, she flashed him a smile.

* * *

Kura sat in the dark cell, sitting on the metal bench that was provided. Fortunately, they had not searched her, so they had not found the weapon she still carried with her. She wanted desperately to annihilate that stupid Tarkin. Keep her around. Huh.

And as for that Darth Vader, she knew that he used to be a Jedi, but had turned to the Dark Side when she had just come to the Order. In fact, he had been Ahsoka's former master. He hadn't said a word in the time he had saw him. Was that freaky breathing supposed to be intimidating? Anyway, she knew one thing. He had a lightsaber.

She had no idea what Boba would do. She figured that she'd probably never see him again. Just as well.

* * *

The bounty hunter in question walked back into his borrowed ship and sat down for a moment, considering his options.

On one hand, he could just leave the girl to be tortured by the Empire. The Jedi were no concern of his. But, on the other hand, he could rescue her. As much as he hated to admit it, he had developed an attraction to her, despite how annoying she could be.

After debating with himself, he made his decision. He set his ship for Naboo.

* * *

Kura looked up as the door to her cell hissed open. Tarkin and Vader stepped inside.

"Now," said Tarkin. "We will discuss the location of all the Jedi that have been hiding."

Kura stared at them. "I'm not telling you anything."

Tarkin smiled sourly. "I thought it might be that way." He stepped to one side.

Kura gasped. An IT-0 interrogation droid floated in, extending a syringe of fluid toward her threateningly.

Now was the time to act.

She thrust forth her hand, balling it into a fist. Using the Force, she crushed the interrogation droid. At the same time, before he could react, Kura used the Force to pull Darth Vader's lightsaber out of his belt.

Kura was slightly surprised as she took the handle. It was far heavier than he own personal lightsaber. Despite this, she activated the Sith-red blade. She felt the Dark Side radiating from it, but chose to ignore it.

Vader used the Force, attempting to pull his saber back to him, but Kura kept her grip on the blade, fighting back with the Light Side.

She swung a kick at Tarkin's chest, knocking him to the ground. She Force pushed Vader to one side, slicng through the door with the Sith blade.

Two stormtroopers standing guard outside turned in confusion.

"Get her!" came Tarkin's voice.

The troopers fired their blasters at her, but she used the saber to ricochet the blasts back into their owners.

Kura ran off down the hallway, trying to find the hangar. She could hear troopers pursuing her. Alarms blared.

She turned, picking up a trooper with the Force, swinging him into his companions. As she turned, two more jumped out in front of her, but she sliced right through it.

Finally, she saw the doors with the word HANGAR above it down a corridor. She ran down it, but before she could reach the door, it hissed open, revealing a figure standing there.

"Ahsoka?"

* * *

**Ooh yay xD**


	19. Chapter 19

_Two days prior…_

* * *

The three Jedi were promptly dragged off by the Geonosian guards that had abducted them. They were taken to what looked like the castle of Geonosis.

Now, they stood before the Geonosian king. They looked pretty ragtag.

Ahsoka had a bandage wrapped around her left lekku from where the Reek had stepped on it, as well as sporting bruises. Kit had a bandage wrapped around his head, and Aayla had some scratches as well.

"_We found them outside a cave._" One of the guards reported. "_Inside, there were the remains of a Reek as well as the intruders spaceship._"

The Geonosian king sat up on his throne. "_Who are they_?"

Another guard held forth three lightsabers. "_These identify them as Jedi_."

"_Jedi? We have long thought that they have gone extinct. But, apparently this is not so_."

"You need to let us out of here!" Ahsoka protested. "We didn't mean to cause any harm! We were only here because we were searching for one of our friends!"

"_But still!" the king snapped_. "_You trespassed on land that only Geonosians can live on! We do not welcome any other kind since the Second Battle of Geonosis! Those wars nearly tore the planet apart. We cannot allow that to happen again_!"

"It won't!" Ahsoka said. "We only need to see if our friend is hiding here!"

The king waved with a bug like claw. "_Take them away. I will decide what to do with them later_."

Ahsoka sighed as they were hauled away.

* * *

"Stupid bug!" Aayla gritted as she tugged at her chains. "Those insects don't have a brain cell between them! Can't they see that we're only here to rescue a friend and nothing more?"

The three were bound in a fashion where their hands were held above their heads by the chains. They were all on different sides of the cell walls.

Kit shook his head. "Geonosians are not known for their ability to listen to reason. Right now, we need to find a way to get out of here."

Ahsoka smiled at them. "Remember how the guard held out three lightsabers?"

"Yeah. So?"

"There should be four. May I remind you that I always carry two?"

"Great," Aayla said. But, it's not anywhere around here! It probably fell on the ground at some point."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. It's still in my boot! Aayla, if I stretch out my foot toward you, would you be able to get it out?"

"Maybe. But how do I pick it up?"

"If I stretch high enough, maybe you could just get it out with your hands." She started stretching her foot towards Aayla, who was chained on the wall next to her.

Kit snorted. "You two look ridiculous."

"Shut it, green boy!" Aayla snapped at him. "We're trying to get us all out of here!" She reached with what little slack the chain provided her toward the lightsaber protruding out of Ahsoka's boot.

"Getting… painful…" Ahsoka groaned as she stretched as far as she could.

Aayla growled as she strained against her chains, reaching for the saber handle, which was an inch away. Suddenly, she grabbed it.

"Yes!" Ahsoka hissed, falling back against the stone wall in relief.

Aayla activated the yellow-green blade, slicing through her chains, then proceeded cut the other two out of there bonds.

Ahsoka took her saber back and raised it above her head, slicing through the wooden door of the cell easily, splintering it to matchwood.

The three Geonosian guards stationed outside turned on them, raising their blasters.

Kit delivered three mean right fists to each of their ugly faces, laying them out flat.

"Sorry dudes!" Ahsoka apologized, stepping over their bodies. She looked down the hallway, which was lined with cell doors. "Now, which way out of here?"

Aayla pointed. "How about there?" She was indicating the stairs at the other end of the corridor.

"Sure." The three walked down the hallway, but as they started up the stairs, they came face to face with a shocked Geonosian king and his guards.

Kit Force pushed them to the side, snatching two lightsabers off the belt of a stunned guard, Aayla seizing the other one.

"Get them!" The king roared.

Guards came from every which direction as the escapees came out from the dungeon, firing at them, but the Jedi blocked the shots with their lightsaber blades as they ran through the palace.

They ran for the door, guards running behind them firing in vain. They jumped through the door, Ahsoka nearly tripping on the long flight of stairs down to the city.

The guards pursued them all the way down the stairs and into the city, some of them tripping and falling down.

Geonosians cried in terror as the three strange aliens wielding glowing swords ran through their midst, followed by their own kind.

Ahsoka pitied them. She would probably feel the same way if three strange creatures ran through her home with weapons, terrorizing her.

Finally, the cave where they had hidden their starfighter came into view. They leaped over the rocks and through the spliced stalactite into the cooler atmosphere, passing by the dead carcass of the Reek they had slain a couple of hours before, and ran straight into the fighter.

"Take off! Take off! Take off!" Aayla urged Kit as she stared out the window at the advancing Geonosians.

"On it! Kit said, readying the ship for takeoff.

The Geonosians hit the ground as the starfighter blasted off over their heads.

Kit maneuvered the ship over the rocks and into the sky. No ships pursued them. Ahsoka suspected that the king had sent all his forces after them, instead of leaving some behind to fly ships.

She flopped down in a chair, exhausted from the whole ordeal. First they had to battle a Reek, and then had to escape from jail and run fast through the heat. She needed some sleep.

* * *

The next eight hours were spent resting. They were all covered with a considerable amount of dust and dirt, not to mention wounds, so bathing in hot water felt great.

Now, the three of them just sat there. Ahsoka was trying to find the next (non-hostile) planet, while Aayla and Kit listened to the Imperial transmissions on the commlink.

Suddenly, Aayla said: "Ahsoka! Get over here and listen to this!"

Ahsoka ran over and listened to the static-filed transmission.

"Ship approaching the _Executor_." A voice said. "Occupants seen to be bounty hunter Boba Fett, and the bounty Jedi Master Kura Sai."

The three looked at each other. "Let's go!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I did another picture for this story!** art/Don-t-Mess-With-the-Girls-384117823

* * *

Boba reckoned he was insane. A week ago, he didn't know Kura at all and he despised he craziness. Now, he was going as fast as he could to save her. Besides, he hated the Jedi. They had killed his father. So, what was he doing? He really didn't know.

He flew over the trees of the Naboo forest in his starfighter, searching for the fallen ship he had crashed.

There!

He sighted the slave one in the treed, right where it had been left. Landing his starfighter, he jumped out and ran for the ship.

* * *

"Ahsoka?" Kura gasped, still holding Darth Vader's lightsaber. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story short, we came looking for you."

Kit and Aayla appeared at her side.

"What are you doing with that?" Kit pointed at the red bladed lightsaber Kura held.

"I nabbed it from Darth Vader." Kura said.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Darth Vader?"

Kura nodded. Everybody knew that Darth Vader had once been Ahsoka's master, but he had fallen to the Dark Side.

Their conversation was interrupted as the pursuing stormtroopers rounded the corner and ran towards them.

The three Jedi that had come to Kura's aid stepped forward, unsheathing their lightsabers.

"More Jedi?" one stormtrooper said.

The four of them started deflecting bullets as fast as they could. Suddenly, the troopers separated, allowing Darth Vader to march through.

Ahsoka stepped forth. "Darth Vader. So we meet again."

"Ahsoka. My former padawan."

"It's Jedi Master now, which is more than I can say for you, traitor!" She lowered herself into a fighting stance.

Using the Force, Darth Vader took Kura by surprised and pulled his saber out of her clutches and back into his hands

Ahsoka clashed with the Sith Lord as the stormtroopers resumed their fire, driving the remaining Jedi back into the hangar.

Kura ducked and dodged, not having a weapon. Things weren't too serious, yet.

Ahsoka still battled Darth Vader as the stormtroopers streamed by them, chasing the other Jedi.

"Join me, Ahsoka." Vader hissed. "We could rule the galaxy. Forget about your so called 'friends'. They will only deceive you."

"No!" Ahsoka gritted as their lightsabers clashed in a shower of sparks again. "I have seen what the Dark Side has done to you! I will never turn!"

Kura kicked a stormtrooper in the face, laying him flat. What she lacked in lightsabers, she made up for in speed.

To her side, a starship exploded in orange light as the advancing trooper's fire pelted it. She saw Aayla preform a backflip off the ship directly before it exploded.

She reached out with the Force and grabbed some of the pieces of flying wreckage and hurled them into the stormtroopers. Through the fray, she saw Ahsoka and Darth Vader battle it out.

She whirled as a stormtrooper came up behind her, punching him in the face. She ran for a random ship, hoping to use it as a weapon.

She jumped onto the roof, standing there, surveying the scene. Aayla was slicing at the stormtroopers left and right. Kit was punching and as hard as he could deliver, which as pretty hard. Ahsoka was still fighting Darth Vader, and she appeared to have the upper hand. He was just a cyborg, after all.

Finally, the troopers noticed her standing on top of the ship, and began shooting at her.

Kura took a running jump off the back of the ship. Two seconds later, the ship exploded, raining shrapnel everywhere. She grabbed the pieces of the fiery metal with the Force and threw them into the battle.

Another explosion followed as they hit another ship, blasting troopers into the air.

* * *

Finally, Ahsoka whirled and kicked Darth Vader in the chest, sending him falling backwards. He lay on the, at the togruta's mercy as she held her lightsabers at the cyborgs throat.

"You can't do it, Ahsoka." Vader said. "You're too weak, as all Jedi are."

Ahsoka stepped off of his chest. "No, I am choosing to let you live because that is the way of the Jedi." She raised her sabers sliced them down upon the Sith's saber, which had fallen a few feet away, slicing it in half. "Not because I am weak." With that, she walked off into the battle, leaving her former master behind.

Kura looked up as she heard the hum of the spaceship. _More reinforcements?_

Her eyes widened as an all too familiar Firespray flew into the hangar._ The Slave I_

* * *

**A/N: I know, this one was pretty short :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Nick I made this one longer. Btw, I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I had company and I didn't have time to upload.**

* * *

As the _Slave I_ landed and the hatch opened, Kura ran to the ship, meeting Boba as he stepped out.

"You came back?" she breathed.

"I did." He growled.

She reached into his pocket and pulled out her lightsaber. "Thanks." With that, she unclipped her robe and shed it on the ground.

Boba just stared. She took it off? Willingly?

Kura then reached into the back folds of the scarf about her waist and pulled out: another lightsaber.

Boba's mind went blank. Had she had that with her the entire time they were marching through Naboo? She could've had countless opportunities to kill him, but he had never seen it until now. What was the matter with her?

Kura ignited both sabers. The secret one she had pulled out was light blue. A stormtrooper took a shot at her but she easily blocked it.

Ahsoka came spinning out of the fray, landing beside Kura.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, waggling a lightsaber in Boba's direction.

"He came back to help."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Doubt that."

"He did! Can you not sense the Light?"

"Not now." She said, blocking another bullet. "Our original intention besides finding you was to rupture the controls on this ship. It could strike a great blow in the Jedi's favor."

"Consider it done." Kura was gone in a second.

"Kura, wait!" Ahsoka called, but she was already gone.

"I am here to help." Boba said, having come up beside the togruta.

Ahsoka stared back at him. "I believe you, for now. Kura can sense the Light side easily, but that doesn't mean you aren't pulling something. And if you are tricking us, I will see to it personally that you are dealt with."

* * *

Kura ran down the corridors of the ship. Fortunately, she had been able to evade the stormtroopers without being followed, but the problem was that she had no idea where the control room was.

She slowed down. Most of the stormtroopers were out fighting her friends, but that didn't mean there weren't Imperial troops aboard.

She hid behind a corner as a door in the next hallway hissed open. Two Imperial troops stepped out of the elevator.

"…and so there are four Jedi fighting in the hangar." One was saying.

"I heard that the tiny girl took out Tarkin and stole Lord Vader's lightsaber." Said the other one.

"And I heard that a togruta defeated Vader." Said the first one. "Too bad the prettiest girls have to be Jedi."

They both laughed like idiots as they walked by Kura, who hid in the shadows.

She made a face as she stepped out, heading for the elevator. She stood in front of the doors, contemplating what to do.

Then, she used the Force, opening the doors to the elevator shaft. She unsheathed both sabers and stabbed them into the metal side of the shaft, sliding down the side of the metal shaft in a shower of sparks and the blades sliced through metal.

She reached out and grabbed onto the small ledge on the other side of the shaft, where the doors were. She stabbed he saber into the door, cutting a hole for her to step through.

She stepped through, coming face-to-face with an Imperial troop. Before the troopcould react, she had both sabers pointed at his throat.

"Tell me where the control room is!" she said. "Now!"

The officer pointed down to the left with a shaking hand.

"Thanks." She knocked him over the head with her saber hilt, knocking him out cold. She ran down the hallway, searching for the room. One door had a keypad next to it, and she figured that this was the control room.

She walked up to the door and pressed the OPEN button.

On the keypad, the words came up: PASSWORD NEEDED.

Kura sighed. She punched in a random series of numbers.

PASSWORD INCORRECT. ACCESS DENIED.

She growled in frustration. Her friends couldn't fend off all the stormtroopers forever! She ignited her yellow saber and plunged into the panel.

It sparked and smoked, malfunctioning. The doors opened.

She stepped inside. Definitely the control room.

All sorts of buttons and panels were all over the walls, glowing and beeping. She didn't know or care what they were, just as long as destroying them meant holding back the Empire.

She raised her lightsaber, getting ready to slice down on a panel, when she heard voices approaching.

Three Imperial troops stepped inside.

"What happened here?" one of them said.

"Nobody's here." Said another.

"Someone was." The last one said, pointing at the damaged keypad, which was still smoking. "Looks like the work of a Jedi."

The three immediately pulled their guns, surveying the area.

"You think one of them escaped the hangar?" asked one.

"They had to, no one else besides Vader has a lightsaber, and he wouldn't damage his own ship."

Suddenly, Kura dropped from the ceiling rafters, landing on one's shoulders. They shouted in surprise, the one she had landed on stumbling against the wall. Another one aimed at her with his gun, but failed at the shot miserably, shooting the ceiling instead.

Kura whipped off her scarf and wrapped it around the neck of the man she was on top of. She hopped off of him, tugging on the scarf hard, slamming him to the ground.

She rounded on another guard, kicking his gun out of hands, then kicking him in the face, knocking him out.

She turned to the last man.

"Don't you move!" he said, pointing his gun at her.

"Fine. I won't." she reached out with the Force, grabbing his gun and crushing it. Then, she grabbed the guard with the Force and slammed his head against the wall. He slumped down to the floor, unconscious.

And all without a lightsaber.

She turned to the control panels again, retying her scarf about her waist. She unsheathed he lightsabers and sliced them into the panel. She stabbed and sliced all around the room, cutting apart every button and panel she could find.

When she finished, she stood in a room full of hissing, smoking electronics. She sheathed her sabers and stuffed them back into her scarf.

Now, the question was, how was she going to get back up to the hangar? She kind of broke the elevator.

As she stepped out the door, she ran slap into somebody. She took a step back and found herself staring up at Darth Vader. The Sith Lord grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air.

* * *

**Just so you know, I'm getting close to the end of the story. Expect around 21,000 words.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I originally intended for there to be fluff in this chapter, but I decided to hold off till the next one.**

* * *

Kura gasped for air as the Sith Lord lifted her by the neck.

"So this is what the Jedi have become." Vader hissed. "Cowards who damage our defenses instead of fighting."

Kura gasped and grabbed at Vader's hand around her throat, but to no avail.

Behind Vader, a figure stepped from the shadows.

Boba Fett.

He came to stand beside Vader. "You shouldn't have to kill her." He said, his voice toneless and flat as usual.

"Are you on the side of the Jedi now, bounty hunter?" Vader said, not taking his eyes off of the choking girl.

"No." Boba said. "I never will be. I hate the Jedi, especially this one. However, she is young, and shouldn't have to die… yet."

What is he saying? Kura reached out for the Light Side, but a dark cloud hovered over him.

Boba saw her regard him in terror. She thinks I mean it.

Vader dropped Kura. "Very well." He walked off down the hallway.

As soon as he disappeared, he ran to Kura. She had passed out from lack of air, and lay still. He gathered her in his arms and ran down the corridor.

* * *

Ahsoka slid in beside Aayla. "Have you seen Kura?"

They were still fighting stormtroopers. Scores littered the ground, but some, though not as many, remained.

"No!" the twi'lek replied. "Think she made it to the control room?"

"I hope so…" Just then, her commlink beeped. "What?"

"I have the girl." Came Boba's gravelly voice.

"Is this you Fett?" Ahsoka asked. "Because if it is, you'd better not take her off somewhere again."

"I am going to get her aboard my ship and take her back to Cholganna."

"Likely story."

"I assure you, I speak the truth. Kura destroyed the control room, and Vader found her, but I rescued in time."

"She took out the control room? That means we can get out of here!" She signaled to Kit and Aayla. They nodded in response and began crossing through the hangar toward their ship.

* * *

Boba trotted through the corridors of the ship, searching for the elevator he had come from. He had seen the shaft Kura had destroyed. Impressive. He stared down at her limp body in his arms. He sincerely hoped she didn't think she hated him. He had only said that because he was in Darth Vader's presence, and he was a dangerous guy.

There it was! He walked to the elevator and punched the button. The other Jedi were probably leaving by this point. The Imperial officers most likely had found the destroyed control room by this point. He had to get out of here.

The door hissed opened, and an Imperial Officer stood there, looking surprised.

"You do realize that is a Jedi, right?" said the guy, pointing at the unconscious Kura Boba was holding.

"I know." He grabbed the man by the back of the collar and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out.

He pushed his body out of the elevator and stepped inside, mashing the button to go up to the hangar level.

The doors opened and he walked down the hallway, turning into the hangar. It was deserted, aside from the dead bodies of slain stormtroopers. The Jedi starfighter was gone. Good. They had got out alright.

He stepped aboard the still unoccupied _Slave I_ and laid Kura in a bed. He took her robe out of his pack and laid it over her. He had grabbed it of the floor in the hangar after she had left it.

He went to the front of his ship and readied for takeoff. The _Slave I_ folded into its flying form and took off from the _Excecutor_.

* * *

"I cannot believe you left Kura with that bounty hunter!" Aayla was scolding Ahsoka.

"Aayla, quit worrying!" Ahsoka said, leaning back in her chair. "Kura said she sensed the Light Side in Boba Fett, and when Kura senses the Light Side, it _is_ the Light Side! Besides, she destroyed the Executors control systems, which is an extra blow for us!"

"Okay." Aayla said, sitting down. "But you had better be right about this guy!"

"Speaking of which…" Ahsoka leaned over the panel. "Looks like he's sending us a transmission!" She pressed the commlink button. "Hello?"

"I have Kura and I have just successfully left the Excecutor." Boba's voice growled over the transmission.

"Listen mister!" Aayla said, waggling her finger at the commlink. "You had better bring Kura back to Cholganna in one piece or I'll kick—"

Ahsoka pushed her away. "Sorry. Aayla is just a little stressed."

"Sounds delightful." He rumbled.

"How much damage has Kura sustained?"

"Vader choked her almost to death, but fortunately she is alive. She should be awake in… a matter of hours."

"Good. Talk to you later."

He only grunted as she shut off the transmission. Ahsoka turned around. "Aayla." She said. "He does sound concerned about her."

Aayla crossed her arms. "How do you know he's just not faking it?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Well…. I don't know…"

"Ha!"

Kit came into the control room, finishing off wrapping a bandage around a bullet wound on his arm. "Who were you talking to you?"

"Fett." Ahsoka said. "We're pretty sure he's on his way back to Cholganna with Kura."

"She is." Aayla said. "I'm not."

"Well," Kit said. "We can only hope that he is telling the truth."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains romantic fluff! If you do not approve of Boba/OC, please do not flame me.**

* * *

Kura awoke in a bed. _What happened?_ She sat up. Her Jedi robe had been placed over her.

_Funny. I thought I ditched this in the hangar._

Then she remembered. Fett. She remembered what he had said. He had said he hated the Jedi, especially her. She had not sensed the Light Side in him.

So, maybe he wasn't one of the Light Side. She sat up and pulled her robe on. She hoped she wasn't aboard the _Slave I_. No telling what the bounty hunter would do to her.

She opened the door to the room, and came face to face with an unmasked Boba.

She gasped and backed up.

"What's your problem?" he growled.

"You—You are against the Jedi!" she said, backing up against the wall. "I should have known it!"

"No." Boba said. "I only said that because I didn't want Darth Vader to kill me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she said, now staring with tears in her eyes up at Boba, who stood over her.

"Because of this." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

He felt her body relax. Using his thumb, he wiped away the single tear that had escaped.

It only lasted a few seconds. When they broke away, Kura's face was as red as could be.

"What—You—Light Side?" She stuttered, in a daze.

Boba had stopped battling with himself over his attraction to her and had decided to embrace it instead.

"Yes." He said. "I am on your side. And I do believe…" he fished through his pocket, taking out Kura's blue lightsaber. "…this is yours."

Kura took it. "Thanks." A large smile formed on her face. She was so happy she hardly felt the pain in her neck where Vader had choked her.

As they took a seat up front, Kura asked: "When we reach Cholganna, are you going to stay with us?"

Boba paused for a long moment, then said: "Yes…"

Kura gasped. "You are?! That is the best thing ever!"

"Now I have a question. You had that blue lightsaber the entire time. How come you never, ever used it once? You had countless opportunities to kill me."

"Well, it's only for emergencies. And…" she lowered her eyes. "I may have… kind of… like you, before."

Boba turned his head so she couldn't see him smile.

"Hi!" Kura's voice bubbled over the commlink to Ahsoka.

"Kura? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm AWESOME."

"Is the bounty hunter forcing you to say that?" Aayla said. "Cause if he is, you can—"

"Aayla." Said Kura. "Boba is taking me back to Cholganna as promised."

"Okay." Aayla put her hands on her hips. "But I'm still not convinced that he's playing some sort of trick."

"I'm not." came Boba's voice. Kura's laugh followed.

The two ships arrived on Cholganna at about the same time. The sun was just setting beyond the hills as they landed in the Cholganna base hangar.

Kura skipped off the Slave I, and was instantly caught up in a crushing hug from Ahsoka. "Ooh, it's so good to see you!" the togruta said, turning in a circle.

"Choking… Not breathing…" she gasped.

"Sorry." Ahsoka set her down.

Then Kura pointed at Aayla. "I told you he would bring me back! Ha!"

Aayla rolled her eyes. "Whatever." But she couldn't help smiling. It was good to have the craziness back.

Ahsoka turned to Boba, who stood there, arms crossed. He hadn't bothered to put his helmet back on. "Well, I shouldn't have doubted you, Fett."

He only nodded in response.

"Oh, guess what?" Kura asked.

"What?" Ahsoka replied.

"He's staying!"

Kit blinked. "What?"

Ahsoka grabbed Kura by the arm and dragged her away to the corner.

"Kura! Who decided that? Just because he brought you back to the planet, doesn't mean he won't pull something!"

"Ahsoka! He decided himself! He wants to stay!"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second. I know that look!"

"What look?"

"That look! You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Maybe. But he really is of the Light Side now!"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Well… he kissed me."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped.

"Please don't be mad…."

She smiled. "My friend had her first kiss! This is great!" she dragged Kura back over to the others, who stood waiting. "You can stay Fett. Kura will talk to the Jedi Council tomorrow to see what they think!"

As soon as they stepped into the dining hall that night, Kura was swarmed by the younglings.

"Kuwa! You back!"

One youngling pointed at Boba. "Who is the big man?"

Kura put a hand on his arm. "This is Boba. He's going to stay with us from now on."

"He scawy."

Boba glared down at the youngling, who proceeded to hide behind Kura.

She only laughed. "He's not scary. He only wants you to think that."

Boba growled and walked away.

* * *

**This chapter was so fun to write!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Nick: Well, since the Jedi are all separated out onto the different planets of the Outer Rim, they rarely leave their planets. Thus, they do not come in contact with the Dark Side. So basically, attachments are allowed. Btw, this is the last chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Kura stood before the holograms of the Jedi Council, alone in a room.

"…so" Aging Master Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "You have found the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and now you are convinced he is of the Light Side."

"Here is what I do not understand." Master Shaak Ti said. "He took you captive! How is this evidence of Light? How do we know he is not up to no good?"

"Well, he was rough at first, but then he became… softer." Kura argued.

"I do remember seeing he him when he was younger, during the Clone Wars." Said Master Kenobi. "He is a lot like his father, but however, I do recall that he never pulled the trigger on some hostages he once held. He couldn't bring himself to do it."

* * *

Outside, Boba and Ahsoka waited for Kura to come out of the room with the decision from the Jedi Council.

"Don't worry." Ahsoka said. "Kura can persuade the Council to do anything."

* * *

"…He saved my life multiple times." Kura was saying.

"I suggest we place him under probation." Said Plo Koon. "If nothing happens within the next month, I will be convinced."

"However," Obi-Wan said. "Do not let him know of this. But other than that, he may stay."

Kura bowed calmly. "Thank you, Masters." The holograms faded as Kura walked out.

"So," Ahsoka said. "What did they say?"

Kura through her hands in the air and yelled: "He's staying!"

* * *

Later on that day, Kura bumped into Boba as she walked down the hallway.

He had changed out of the tunic that went under his Mandalorian armor and into a short sleeve one, revealing his well-muscled arms.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Kura turned away. "Nothing."

* * *

The service droid had told Boba that his quarters would not be ready until the next day. Kura had offered that he could sleep in hers while she bunked with Ahsoka, but he had refused.

Now, it was night. Boba walked down the dark corridor, stopping at a door. He punched the open button.

The doors opened quietly.

He stepped inside. Against the wall to his left was a desk with a computer, surrounded by stacks of papers. On the other side was a closet. A red scarf hung off a hook on the door. On the side opposite him, there was a bed, where Kura lay, asleep.

She was splayed out on the bed, still in her Jedi robe. Her face was scrunched, as if she were having some sort of nightmare.

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, touching her cheek lightly. Slowly, a small smile formed on her face.

Satisfied, Boba turned and pulled out the chair from the desk, settling back into it. Living with the Jedi would be something to adjust to, but he could do it. Besides, he was with the girl he had grown to love, and he would be there to protect her.

Always.

THE END

…

**FOR NOW**

* * *

**A/N: Before you all freak, there will be a sequel ,and another sequel, and a prequel. :P Plus, shorter fics that result in humorous/fluffy situations. So not to worry! Btw, you all can give me ideas, too. The next one I'm writing is a short fic called Storm.**


End file.
